


Happy Birthday

by bigbadbatswife



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadbatswife/pseuds/bigbadbatswife
Summary: What do you get the man who has the money to buy anything he wants for his birthday? Easy, yourself and some lingerie.
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Happy Birthday

The hotel ballroom was completely decked out for tonight’s event. There were balloons of gold and silver, similar confetti covered the buffet table and a large banner, at the far end of the room, that read ‘Happy Birthday Bruce!’.

You stood by your boyfriend’s side, drink in hand, while he was chatting with an older couple that had come over to wish him a happy birthday, and reminisce about when he was a child. His hand rested on your waist, keeping you close to him. They couldn’t see it, but you could. Behind the laughs and the smiles, he was absolutely miserable. 

It wasn’t fair, you thought. He didn’t deserve to be miserable, especially today. You and Bruce had been going out for a few years now, so by now you knew he really wasn’t a fan of his birthday. He hadn’t been ever since he had lost his parents. 

You had hoped that tonight, before he disappeared for his usual nightly patrol, you could, maybe, change that. Even if it was just for a little bit. You’d had the whole thing planned out. Then the damn Mayor had decided to throw him a party, meaning he was forced to attend. Bruce had told you that you didn’t have to come with him, he wasn’t going to force you to, but of course you went with him. You weren’t about to let him be alone. Especially on tonight of all nights.

Soon enough the couple, thankfully, moved on when they spotted someone else they wanted to talk to. As they walked off, you moved closer to Bruce and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He looked at you and for the first time that night, a real genuine smile tugged at his lips. 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” he said before he pressed a quick kiss to your lips. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I do. You’d be spending the majority of tonight stuck in this awful place,” you replied. He rose an eyebrow at you, but didn’t say anything, letting you continue. “Come on, let’s get out of here. They’ve seen you, talked to you, we barely survived through the Mayor’s boring speech. Let’s just go.” 

“And how do you propose we get out of here without anyone seeing us?” 

You scanned the ballroom. There was a staff exit off to the left of you two. You knew the second you made a move for it, because of who Bruce was, someone was sure to spot you. Not to mention you had to discard the glass in your hand somehow. The glass in your hand... That gave you an idea.

You made sure that no one was currently looking at you two, which thankfully they weren’t, and then you threw the glass into the center of the room.

The loud shattering of the glass as it hit the floor drew everyone’s attention toward the center of the room. You and Bruce quickly took advantage of it and made a beeline for the staff exit. 

As you stepped out of the building and into the winter air, the two of you were laughing like high schoolers. Neither of you was able to believe that such a bad distraction had actually somehow worked. It was a nice sound; Bruce’s laugh. You didn’t hear it too often, but you certainly savoured every moment that you did.

You pressed him against the wall of the alley, you had stepped out into, quickly slipping your tongue into his mouth. He tasted like the champagne they’d been serving inside. He responded eagerly, one hand coming up to cup your jaw and the other came to rest on your waist.

Wearing nothing, but a sleeveless dress, which certainly wasn’t good winter wear, the cold quickly seeped into your bones. You broke the kiss and huddled closer to him, trying to steal his warmth.

“Fuck this was not a good idea,” you muttered. He chuckled and brought you closer to him, wrapping his arms around you.

“It’s alright. I rather like your bad ideas.”

He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. He then asked you where you two were off to next. Your apartment wasn’t too far away, so you began to head in that direction. With the snow fall and most people just wanting to stay inside because of the cold, you didn’t run into very many people on your way. And the people you did run into, thankfully, didn’t recognise Bruce or, if they did, they didn’t make it known.

Your tongues were back in each other’s mouths and your hands were roaming each other’s bodies as you entered your apartment. You moaned softly as he pressed you against the wall and his leg pressed between your thighs. 

“Bruce, the door,” you muttered against his lips after you’d opened your eyes and noticed that both of you had neglected to shut the front door, in your making out frenzy. 

He groaned and reluctantly let go of you to shut the door. While he was busy with that, you took the opportunity to slip off to the bathroom, so you could slip out of your dress and into something that he was going to drive him wild.

Especially for Bruce, you had picked out a lovely red and black lingerie set. It was sure to be ruined as soon as Bruce got his hands on you. Which was a shame because you rather liked this set, but damn was it going to be worth it. 

“Y/N?” Bruce called out, after discovering your sudden disappearance. 

“I’m in the bathroom!” you called back. “I’ll be out in a sec!”

“Alright, just hurry up.” You chuckled at the slight desperation you could hear in his voice.

“I’m nearly done.” Though you knew it was going to be ruined within seconds of leaving that bathroom, you reapplied your lipstick; to add to your look.

Once you were happy with how you looked, you opened the door and leant against the door frame. Bruce had his top half lying flat on the bed, while his feet remained on the floor. You instinctively squeezed your thighs together when you saw the obvious bulge in his pants.

“Finally, I swear you do this on…” he trailed off as he sat up and set his eyes on you. Bruce gaped at you as he ran his eyes all over your body.

“Happy Birthday, Bruce,” you said as you approached him.

You straddled his lap, wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your lips against his in a fiery and passionate kiss. He kissed back fervently. One hand trailed up to cup one of your breasts while the other trailed down to grope your ass.

You softly moaned against his lips, allowing his tongue to dart into your mouth. From there, he was quick to take control. The hand cupping your breast moved down to your hip. You let out a little squeak as he suddenly flipped your positions.

One of his hands came to rest by your head, while the other traced your curves. His gaze raked over your body again, almost as if he was trying to burn the image into his mind. 

“Fuck, baby, all of this just for me?” he asked as he began to gently knead your breast through your bra. You gasped and arched your back at his touch.

“Yes,” you breathed. “All for you. Only ever for you.” 

“You’re too good to me.” Before you could respond, his head ducked down and he pressed open kisses to your neck. When he reached the juncture between your neck and shoulder he began to suck a dark mark. He soothed the mark with his tongue before he started to trail kisses down your body.

He branded you as he made his way down your body, mostly focusing on your cleavage. You waited for him to ruin your bra like he always did, by ripping it off, but instead he surprised you by unhooking it and removing it like a civilized man. Bruce chuckled when he saw the slight look of surprise on your face.

“I like this set far too much to ruin it just yet,” he told you as he casually chucked the bra onto the floor. 

He took your nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, while his hand played with your other one. You ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, messing it up and eliciting a hiss from him as you gently tugged on it. You could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter the longer he played with you. Your pussy was slowly beginning to throb and ache with the need for him to be buried deep inside of you.

“Bruce, please,” you whined, letting your need be known. It was honestly magical the hold Bruce had over you. He’d barely done anything and you were already worked up and desperate for him. Of course, the makeout session from earlier had certainly helped in getting you into this state.

“Oh?” He pulled away and hovered above you. “I thought this was supposed to be my present?” He had barely finished talking before you felt his hand against your still clothed pussy. You moaned and your hips bucked as you finally got some much needed friction from him.

“You’re soaking, baby,” he cooed as he continued to palm you through your panties. “I’ve barely even  _ done  _ anything to you yet.” 

You whined again when he retracted his hand. You didn’t have to mourn the loss of his hand for long as you felt him move your panties to the side. He ran two of his fingers up and down your slit, coating them in your juices, before finally pushing them inside of you. 

Your moans were loud as he worked his fingers in and out of you, winding you tighter and tighter, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. Your hand has hold of his wrist and you’re unsure whenever or not you’re trying to push him away or bring him even closer. Bruce hovered above you while you writhed beneath him. You knew that he loved to watch you fall apart, especially knowing that it was  _ him _ who had caused it.

Your breathing was ragged and your entire body felt hot while the coil in your stomach wound even tighter. You were chanting his name, begging him for the release you knew you were so close to.

He pressed his thumb against your clit and began to rub in time with his fingers. Your eyes rolled back and your back arched as you came with a cry. Bruce didn’t slow down and you quickly found yourself thrown from one orgasm directly into another. 

You lost count how many times he made you come before he finally let you come down from your delirious high. You laid there completely boneless as you tried to calm your breathing down. Bruce withdrew his fingers and you watched as he sucked his fingers clean, humming as he did.

Then he was kissing you, pushing his tongue into your mouth, letting you taste yourself. You moaned into the kiss. You didn’t care for the taste, but you certainly loved kissing him.

Bruce pulled away and smiled. “You’re so beautiful when you come,” he told you. “Think you can handle one more baby?” 

You nodded. “Yes,” you replied, voicing your consent as well.

“Of course you can.” 

He pulled off your underwear, chucking them to the side, before moving to take off his clothes. 

Bruce settled between your legs and lined himself up with your entrance. Then he was kissing you as he slowly pushed into your oversensitive core. Your walls fluttered around him as they adjusted to his size. Once he was fully in, he stilled, still kissing you while he waited for you to tell him he could move.

Despite your sensitivity, you relished in the feeling of finally having him inside of you, stretching you so perfectly. You mustered up the strength to wrap a leg around his hips and squeezed your pussy around him. He groaned at the feeling and began to move. 

“You’re so tight,” he said as he began to slowly thrust in and out of you. “You’re such a good girl. You take my cock so well,” he praised you and you moaned in agreement. 

His thrusts began to pick up speed and he continued with the dirty talk. Telling you how he loved how you felt around his cock, how gorgeous you were when you looked so fucked and how he couldn’t wait to watch you come on his cock. 

With how sensitive you were, and all of his dirty talk, you knew you weren’t going to last much longer. Bruce’s thrusts were getting faster and more erratic so you knew that he was getting close as well.

His hand dropped between you and he began to rub your clit. Your vision went white and you came with a wordless cry. He fucked you through your orgasm, prolonging it until you were sure you were going to pass out. Bruce gave one finally thrust, a deep moan leaving him, and filled you up.

He pulled out and collapsed next to you, breathing heavily. You could feel his cum begin to drip out of you, but you were far too exhausted to care or even move to do anything about it. Instead you just let your eyes flutter close as you basked in the afterglow.

You felt the bed next to you shift, and you opened them to see that Bruce was now on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. You could clearly see the love and admiration in his eyes as he looked at you. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, that you smiled into. 

“So, did you like your present?” you asked when he pulled away. 

“I did. You were perfect, Y/N.” He gave you another kiss before sitting up. “I’ll be right back.” 

Bruce came back with a damp cloth which he used to clean you up. Once he was done, he discarded the cloth and was then moving you underneath the covers with him, so that you could cuddle. 

You curled up into his embrace and were more than ready to fall asleep, when you remembered something. Much to his confusion, and despite your exhaustion, you pulled away, rolled over and reached for the drawer in your nightstand. 

“What are you doing?”

“This year I decided to get you two presents.” 

“Oh?” 

From the drawer, you pulled out a small box that had been neatly wrapped in black wrapping paper and had a silver ribbon tied around. You handed it over to Bruce, who was now sitting up. Unsurprisingly with his strength, he made short work of the paper. 

“What do you think?” 

The present in question was one of those Batman vinyl figures, but rather than being in the classic Batman style most of them were, this one was rainbow coloured. His silence as he looked it over made you nervous. Did he like it? Did he hate it? 

A smile graced his features as he looked up at you. “I love it. Thank you.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “I already have an idea of where I’m going to display it in the cave.” 

“Really?” You could feel your heart soar at his words. “You’re not just saying that right?”

“Of course not. I really do love it,” he confirmed. His words meant the absolute world to you. The fact that he not only loved it, but the fact that he was going to put it up on display in what he considered his most private place? You couldn’t even begin to put it into words.

Bruce placed the figure on the nightstand, on his side of the bed, and laid down, pulling you with him. You curled up into his embrace and let out a content sigh. 

You had nearly fallen asleep, when the shrill sound of Bruce’s phone ringing filled the room. Both of you sighed, knowing exactly what it meant.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said as you moved back to your side of the bed and he sat up. 

“It’s fine, Bruce. Go. I’ll be here when you get back. Just stay safe, okay?” 

“Of course. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
